The subject matter disclosed herein relates to luggage cases, specifically, it is related to luggage cases that may be carried onto commercial airplanes.
As luggage spaces can be limiting on today's commercial airplanes, the size of luggage cases one may bring onto a plane is also limited. Sometimes it may be desirable for one to bring only a luggage case that can be stored underneath a seat. But other times the same luggage case may be too small for the returning trip. One may try his best to anticipate his travel needs and bring multiple luggage cases, but such approach may be cumbersome and costly.
As such, there exists a need for luggage cases that can serve both as a larger carry on case and a smaller under the seat case.